The Way I Met Sherlock Holmes
by My-Fandoms-And-Me
Summary: Harriet Watson met Sherlock Holmes once. Since then, her life has been completely turned around.
1. Meeting Him

Sherlock Holmes was a brave man. The 'best' Mary used to say. But John, my Brother, thought otherwise.

You see, Mary and John met a while ago now. John was a Doctor, 'the very best one you could get' Mary always used to tell me. Mary was a receptionist, nothing so great about that.

Anyway, after a load of faked deaths and mysterious fallings out between the two that were once best friends, John fell in love. With both of them really. Mary Watson he loved romantically and Sherlock Holmes he loved because he was such a dear friend.

Henceforth came the day when Sherlock Holmes met me, Harriet Watson. For a reason that all seems clear now, John had attempted to keep me away from Sherlock at all costs. I can't really explain how I felt when I met Sherlock... Besides the fact that I fell utterly in love with him.

So, I met Sherlock Holmes completely accidentally, when I was visiting my dear brother, and his Best Friend came to call. I can't remember which case it was that had come up. It didn't sound too intresting, but John showed intrest enough. Whilst he was rushing to grab his coat, Sherlock glanced at me.

"Ah!" He announced, "Harriet Watson I presume?" He held his hand out for me to shake, which I did, but it didn't last as long as I hoped it would, "I remember discovering you on John's Blog. Delightful comments by the way. Amazingly comical."

I blushed, incredibly so. I was actually being complimented by the World's Greatest Detective.

"Why thank you." I said in my 'sweet voice' and glanced away and back quickly, "I do try my best."

My brother then stood by the door, sorting out his collar, and giving Sherlock his confused, one eyebrow raised look.

"I'm sure it all comes naturally to you." He smirked at me and quickly turned to John, "Are we ready to go?"

John nodded and the two left the room silently, the only sound to be heard was the door closing.

"Well, he certainly liked you." Mary said teasingly as she patted the sofa next to me, waiting for me to take a seat.

"I don't think so. I'm sure he's like that to everyone." I exclaimed modestly.

"You'd be suprised."

And then, for the rest of the night, Mary and I watched numerous romantic comedies, whilst I thought of Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Tea with Mr Holmes

After meeting Mr Holmes unexpectedly, I decided that I wanted to meet the man again. John however, would have none of it. There was something about John, whenever I mentioned Sherlock, he'd freeze. If I mentioned meeting Sherlock, he'd shout at me, saying that Sherlock Holmes was not a pleasant man and that I should stay as far away from him as I possibly can.  
I just did not understand it.  
Therefore I decided that it was down to myself to meet Sherlock. With the help of Mary, we managed to convince John that the couple should spend an evening at Sherlock's. I was surprised that the plan actually worked but it did. Mary used the excuse that she did not want to blamed for separating the best friends and John agreed.  
On July the 11th John and Mary were say happily at Sherlock's flat, enjoying a lovely cup of tea from Mrs Hudson. Of course, I turned up.  
When I walked into the living room, Sherlock's face lit up. I smiled at him warmly and asked if I could join them. Sherlock accepted instantly and started running around the flat, picking up pieces of paper and sorting them out. He cleared a few books of a spare chair next to him and offered me a seat. I sat down and prepared myself for the look that John was bound to be giving me.  
"What a lovely surprise!" John exclaimed sarcastically, "May I ask what you are doing here Harriet?" He placed his tea cup on his saucer and leant forwards slightly as if to intimidate me.  
"I was feeling alone John." I replied sweetly and John scoffed.  
Sherlock tapped my leg slightly, "No need to worry, you're not alone any more." He smiled, "Tea?" He asked.  
"Oh yes please."  
I must admit that I expected Sherlock to make the tea himself instead of calling down to an elderly woman to make it for me. But she seemed okay about it, besides telling him that she was not his housekeeper.  
"So Harriet," Sherlock started after I took my first sip of tea, "Tell me, why are you really here?" He looked at me with interest, yet he had a knowing smile on his face.  
"I think you already know the answer to that Mr Holmes." I responded.  
He laughed softly, a small gentle laugh, "Oh I do Miss Watson. I just wanted to hear it from you."  
I smiled and turned to Mary, talking to her about her child, which was still yet to come. I refused to embarrass myself to Mr Holmes in front of my brother. Halfway through mine and Mary's conversation, John requested that he speak to Sherlock in private. It didn't surprise me really. I already knew what he was going to say.  
"Harriet." Mary smiled, "I don't mean to offend you, but you seem to express more than friendship towards Sherlock." She paused slightly as if to think of how she was going to phrase the next part.  
I interrupted her before she had the chance to speak, "Mary. John declares to the world that I am a lesbian." I smiled at her, "I am not... Well, not entirely." I winked and as if on cue John and Sherlock entered the room.  
"I'm sorry Mary, but we've got to go. I've got an appointment tomorrow morning that I really cannot be late for." John announced as he started pulling his coat back on.

"Oh, right okay. Harriet do you want a lift home?" Mary offered politely.  
I looked at John who had his eyebrows raised at me, he did not want me to accept, "Um... No it's fine thank you. I'll make my own way back."  
It seemed to take another half an hour to convince Mary that I would be fine before she left, but she did and I was alone with Sherlock Holmes.  
The detective turned towards me, "You came to see me" Sherlock smiled, "It was a pleasure to see you. Would you like more tea?"  
I would have accepted the man's offer but it was late and I believed the Landlady was asleep, "No thank you. I suppose I better make my way home."  
Sherlock's eyes widened and he held out his hand towards me, "No I insist! I do know how to make tea myself. Would you like me to show you?" He bowed his head, "I'm doing something wrong aren't I?"  
My smile dropped, "No, no! Not at all! Go on then, I'll have one more tea. Thank you Mr Holmes." I decided I'd stay polite. I didn't want to hurt the man's feelings.  
Sherlock half jogged-half walked towards the kettle in his kitchen and started filling it up in the sink. He opened the cupboard above him and brought down two new cups. He continued to add a tea bag in each cup and a little but of milk.  
"Sugar?" He asked, turning around and giving me an adorable half smile.  
"No, thank you." I stood in the room feeling a little bit awkward, yet I could not understand why John had wanted to hide me from such a gentleman.  
Sherlock brought over two cups of tea and placed them on the small coffee table, "Please." He said, "Take a seat." He gestured towards the sofa, and I sat, staring at my fingers. Mr Holmes sat besides me and I took a deep breathe as he did.  
"You're very nervous." He smiled.  
"Wouldn't you be Mr Holmes?" I smiled back at him.  
"Please, call me Sherlock. And no, not exactly." I couldn't help but laugh a bit at Sherlock's choice of words. John had always said he was very 'out there'.  
Sherlock and I chatted for the rest of the evening. He gained my phone number, I gained his. A win-win situation really. By the time I finished my second cup of tea, I was falling asleep. So Sherlock escorted me to the street and very politely hailed a cab for me, and paid for my ride. Like the true gentleman he was.  
But the best part of the night, was the small kiss he planted on my cheek just before I got into the cab.  
"I look forward to seeing you again Miss Watson."


	3. Wrong Direction

Is it bad to stay at home constantly checking your phone? I wake up at approximately seven o'clock each day (since I've been sober) and the first thing I do now is check my phone. I then eat my breakfast whilst checking my phone. The first thing I do after I get dressed is check my phone. When I'm stood in the queue in the supermarket I'm checking my phone.  
Mr Holmes hadn't text me since the one text me sent to see if he had the correct number.  
And me, being as stubborn as I was, refused to text him first. So instead I just constantly checked my phone. As if I had nothing better to do.  
Mary's been helping me a lot since I've given up drinking. She invited me to go around to hers and have a 'girly night', she has given me a load of books to read and she even taught me how to knit. Yes, I now knit to take my mind off alcohol.  
John hadn't spoken to me since I turned up uninvited to Sherlock's house. I suppose it was a bit of an idiotic thing to do really. I just really wanted to see the man again. To properly meet him. If I hadn't, I guess I wouldn't have ever seen him again. And he wouldn't have had my phone number, which didn't seem to be a big deal anyway because he doesn't text me!  
I spoke to Mary, he said that he felt betrayed because he told me he wanted me to stay away from Sherlock. I didn't understand his problem. I was his older sister! He can't boss me around and tell me what to do. But Mary said that he would come around, so I was just hanging on her word.  
Two weeks after my meeting with Sherlock I got into bed at eleven o'clock. I had had a fairly busy day of checking my phone and I just felt exhausted. I turned my phone onto vibrate (because I'm an extremely light sleeper) and put it on my bedside table. It took me no longer than five minutes before my tiredness took over me and I fell into the depth of my mind in a beautiful dream. A dream where I met Sherlock Holmes for the first time again.  
I had had similar dreams to this recently. In some, I completely embarrass myself. In other dreams I am the sweetest, most beautiful person in the world. Each were just a pleasant though, as I got to witness Sherlock's face each night.  
At two thirty in the morning I woke up. It seemed strange because although I was a light sleeper, I never woke up in the night. Naturally the first thing I did was check my phone.  
I was immediately blinded by the light from the device and I squinted with my eyes watering as I turn down the brightness. Although it still hurt to look at the screen, I observed that I had one new message from Sherlock Holmes.  
My dearest Harriet,  
I apologise dearly if I have awoken you, but I can not sleep. If you receive this message, I am at my flat. Please do pay me a visit.  
Yours faithfully,  
SH  
I squealed with excitement as I read the message again. I jumped out of bed and got dressed into decent clothes as quickly as I could. I skipped the make-up so that Sherlock wouldn't think I made an effort and it was no longer than ten minutes before I was in the street hailing a cab. Which coincidentally, was right outside my house.  
I got into the cab and beamed the address at the driver. He smiled at me as he drove off. It took me no longer than five minutes to realise that the driver was in face driving in the wrong direction.  
"Excuse me." I muttered.  
He hummed in response.  
"This isn't the way to Baker's Street."  
The driver looked at me closely, "We just need to stop off somewhere quickly first. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient."  
I remember how I felt at that very second. The fear that flooded through me. I was being kidnapped and no one would know. I did the only thing that I thought of in that situation:  
Sherlock, I am on my way believe me. But I am suspicious that this cab driver is taking me in the wrong direction entirely. I do not know what to do.  
HW  
Sherlock's response was quick:  
Go where he takes you, no harm will come to you. I'll be there as soon as I can.  
Sherlock Holmes knew where I was going.


	4. First Kiss

Yes, I arrived outside an abandoned warehouse. Not the most comfortable of all places. The driver politely got out of the car and opened the door for me. I climbed out and followed him into the building.

The first thing I noticed was the umbrella... Then I noticed it's owner. A tall, slim man stood, perched on his umbrella with an unwelcoming smile on his face. I worried about nearing him, but I knew I had no choice in the matter.

"Miss Harriet Watson I presume?" He smiled down at me as if he was examining me.

"I am." I said as confidently as I could, yet my voice was shaking, just as much as my hands, "How do you know my name?"

The man laughed coldly and switched his umbrella to his other hand, "My dear, I know everyone's name." He looked towards his shoes and then back up into my eyes, "I see you've recently grown an attachment to Sherlock Holmes?"

I nodded slowly, I wasn't too sure what else I could say. I did not want to risk lying to this man.

"Miss Watson, I've had the same conversation with your Brother. Little Johnny." Immediately, I knew who he was.

"You're Mycroft Holmes! Practically the Government although you deny it. You're about to tell me to stay away from Sherlock Holmes. You're about to tell me that caring is not an advantage. Well listen here Sweetie. I like Sherlock. Nothing you say can make me lose any affection I have towards him. He's a good man." I felt stronger then, for that one second before...

"Ah yes, a good man, who's killed a man. It makes sense really." Mycroft smiled, "My Brother is dangerous. If you know what's best for you, you'd stay away."

"I think I know myself better than you do Mr Holmes."

Mycroft turned around on his heels and faced the wall behind him, he looked around like a wild cat stalking it's prey. Sherlock appeared from the shadows. There was no smile on his face this time.

"Dear Brother, one day you'll learn to stop kidnapping my friends." Sherlock approached Mycroft, a stern stare still on his face, he turned to me, "Are you okay Harriet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I knew who he was. John's told me enough."

"I'll be leaving with Miss Watson now. Make no attempt to do this again because I can guarantee it won't work. She's completely protected by me." Sherlock walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

He guided me to the exit and instead of taking a cab, Sherlock and I walked towards his flat hand in hand.

"Thank you." I told him. In all honesty I did not know what i would have done if he had not been there to tell Mycroft to shut up. I could've been there for hours.

"Don't mention it." He said, "I know what my brother can be like. Thank God you text me."

When Sherlock and I arrived at his flat, he slid my coat off and hung it on the coat hanger behind his door. He then took his scarf off and even that simple movement was beautiful. Sherlock threw his coat along the desk and grabbed my hand as he made his way towards the sofa. He sat me down and took a seat next to me.

"So why were you up so late?" He asked kindly, smoothing my hair as he did, as though he was fascinated.

"I was learning scripts." I lied. Although I did have scripts to learn.

"New episode of Doctor Who?"

"Spoilers." I said, my catchphrase of the series.

"That has to be my favourite line." He said quietly and he picked up my hand and kissed it softly. His lips were so soft, as though they'd been carved from the Heavens, "I hope you don't mind." He practically whispered, "But you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes upon."

My breath escaped me and I whispered back, "I don't mind at all. And if you don't mind me saying, you are the most handsome man I've ever had the fortune to meet."

Sherlock smiled at me and neared closer. His lips touched mine softly and he kissed me. I kissed back of course, because who wouldn't? I knew that if John found out, he would murder me. But he didn't need to know. Not yet.

Sherlock pulled away slowly, "I have something for you."

Excitement flooded through me as he stood up. He neared a drawer in his desk and pulled out a locket.

"I can understand how the concept of this device is rather odd. But please believe me when I say it will help. If you wish to continue with our relationship then you must accept this from me. It is a locket, of course, but also a tracker. If my brother, or anyone else, ever tries anything like what happened today, press the button on the back and I will come and get you. I promise. Although I am also aware that I am a dangerous man and if you do not wish to enter a relationship now I will understand entirely." He paused, and I knew he had something to add, "Except it will be your brother who will have to deal with my heartbreak."

His last words made me love him more than ever. I stood up and took the locket from him, "Will you put it on for me?" I asked quietly. Sherlock latched it up at the back and turned me around. This time when he kissed me, we were in a relationship. And I knew it would be the best relationship I could ask for.

"When do we tell John?" He asked me.

"Not yet." I laughed back.

* * *

So I kind of made Alex Kingston Harriet because I know that it's what a lot of people, including myself, want to happen. Please remember to leave a review! Follows and favourites are always welcome :p Thank you!


End file.
